


Perfect Fit

by FieryRie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flashbacks, Fluff, Just simply fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryRie/pseuds/FieryRie
Summary: Ten realized how lucky he is to have Johnny.





	Perfect Fit

It was a bright sunny day, soft rays of sunlight making their way through the transparent glass window, blinding Ten's eyes which where just fluttering open at the moment. The ravenette slowly stirred, shifting on the bed as his one arm instinctively wrapped itself around the man beside him.   
  
  
As he felt the familiar warmth envelop his body, Ten couldn't stop his lips from forming a smile. Now he's fully awake, gaze dropping to the brunette who was still peacefully sleeping next to him, a blanket covering his torso. He could hear soft breaths escaping the taller man's lips which made the Thai chuckle.   
  
  
_He looks so innocent,_ he thought. Ten propped one elbow on the bed so he could have a better view of Johnny. Gently, he lifted his fingers to caress the other's prominent cheekbone down to his sharp jaw. _Handsome._   
  
  
Quietly staring at his other half's gorgeous features, the ravenette only realized how lucky he is to have his boyfriend. Not just because of his good looks nor his well-built body which makes any girl drool for him, but for all the things Johnny did and is ready to do just for Ten.  
  
  
He remembers the first time they bumped into each other, like literally because the Thai male was busy watching the cherry blossoms that he didn't notice the tall ravenette who then was also busy capturing the beautiful sight with his expensive camera. That day, it wasn't just the famous pink blossoms that Johnny captured but also Ten's heart.   


_**"Date me if I'm right, but you really are beautiful, aren't you? Not just in your physicalㅡ  ah no, not that I'm saying you aren't pretty, o-of course you a-are but I'm sure your heart is golden too,"** he tried to say with all the confidence he could muster but then wore out as he saw Ten raise one eyebrow.. maybe in disbelief?_  
  
  
_Ten was taken aback with how straightforward the man is front of him is. It's not new for him to be receive compliments or even be surrounded with suitors but at least he could manage to intimidate them so they won't make a quick advance towards him. He is not the type of person who would date anyone for he knows his heart is fragile and he could easily be hurt. As much as possible, he wanted to guard his feelings, build a high wall so no one could enter._  
  
  
_But with the way the brunette stranger was drilling intense stares on him, sending him looks of sincerity and adoration even though they just met, Ten felt like Cupid's arrow struck him like a lightning right there and then. He panicked and didn't know what to do. Dealing with strange emotions wasn't easy._  
  
  
_He found himself rolling his eyes and turned away, **"No, I'm hardly beautiful. Might as well date yourself, jerk."** The ravenette already made a few steps away the stunned giant but then big rough hands gripped on his thin wrist which made the former yelp in surprise. **"What?!"**_  
  
  
_Johnny's mind was in a haze. He knew he fucked that one up, he wanna punch his own self for scaring the shorter one._ Not everyone would fall for your charms, okay? _His brain scolded him. Shaking his head as if it would clear his mind, Johnny quickly chased the ravenette and pulled him with his wrists._  
  
  
_Even after heaving a deep breath, he still couldn't meet the other's annoyed questioning look. **"Wait! Listen, I'm sorry if I was too blunt.. I just.. don't know what kind of approach would suit an exquisite man like you. You have this scary aura but something within me keeps on urging me to know you more."**_  
  
  
_The panicked expression of Johnny only amused Ten but he suppressed that grin that his lips are attempting to form. He's much smaller than the other but Ten felt like he was the one towering the latter. **"If you wanna know me more, you could've ask us to be friends. Not resort directly with dating."**_  
  
  
_The brunette gulped, shyly scratching the back of his head. **"R-right. You're right."** He cleared his throat to stop himself from further stuttering. **"I'm Johnny. And you are?"**_  
  
  
**_"Ten."_**  
  
  
_Who would've thought that their occasional hangouts can be as frequent as everyday. That annoying Johnny could easily slide in and become a big part of Ten's life? If people would talk about effort and sincerity, the Thai would not think twice of presenting Johnny. The latter was a total gentleman unlike how Ten thought he wasn't because of how he proposed dating like an easy matter when they first met._

  
  
_Johnny understood when Ten told him that he wants to take everything slow. He didn't push the ravenette to do things that he wasn't ready to do, didn't force him to share personal stories that he wasn't ready to tell, cared and treated him like he was some fragile glass that would shatter with only one wrong move._  
  
  
_It was the brunette who managed to thaw the cold ice that surrounds Ten's heart, who broke down the walls he built, make him smile and laugh even with shallow reasons and corny jokes.  Ten didn't know that his world could be filled with bright colors and not just the monochrome ones, didn't know that it's more delightful to have someone beside him instead of caging himself in his own world._  
  
  
_Ten was lucky to have Johnny._  
  
  
His trail of thoughts stopped when he felt Johnny shift in his position. Blinking, he gently grazed the brunette's soft hair with his long fingers. He should wake up the other already.   
  
  
Laughing internally with his idea, Ten leaned closer to the sleeping man and sweetly sang. **"Are you sleeping? Are you sleeping? Brother John. Brother John."**   
  
  
He can't stop but elicit a low chuckle with the way he called Johnny 'brother'. He noticed the other stir in his sleep and so he continues. **"Morning bells are ringing, morning bells are ringingㅡ"**  
  
  
His singing halted when a familiar rough hand caught his fingers and even planted soft kisses on his fingertips. **"What brother? I'm your boyfriend."**  
  
  
Ten felt his cheeks reddened being caught in his antics. Not mentioning Johnny's low and husky bedroom voice that adds more into his sexiness. In a second, Ten was being stared intensely with his the brunette's loving gaze. _Indeed, a lucky one he is._ Smiling brightly, he bent down and kissed Johnny's soft lips.  
  
  
_Ding dong ding._

**Author's Note:**

> Been long since I last wrote a fic. This is a mess.


End file.
